The invention generally relates to water valves, more particularly to valves used in a water sprinkler system.
The following description sets forth the inventor's knowledge of related art and some of the problems therein and should not be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art.
In the area of lawn watering, lawn sprinklers have been known and used for years. For example, square oscillating sprinklers have been used along with a water hose to water a given area of lawn. To make watering a lawn more convenient, programmable timers have also been known. A programmable timer can be used to set the time at which the lawn is to be watered. In a typical setup, a programmable timer is connected to a water source on one end and a hose on the other end, the hose being connected to a lawn sprinkler. A user could then program or set the water timer, and the sprinkler would come on at the designated time interval.
One drawback of this conventional system is that the designated time interval may be during or shortly after a rainfall. As such, the sprinkler will come on when the lawn is already wet. This may cause damage to lawn and at a minimum, is a waste of water.